


Anything For You

by QuiteRightToo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because wth not?, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Yes. I know it's September.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuiteRightToo/pseuds/QuiteRightToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at you, beaming away like Father Christmas."<br/>"Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were twelve."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my phone for a while so I thought, 'maybe I should post some fluff and make it up for all the angst lately'. Her you go.

“Christmas, Rose Tyler! Brilliant holiday. You humans made it up, of course. Celebrating Jesus’ birthday. Granted, he wasn’t born in December but- Rose, what are you doing?” The Doctor stopped doing his little dance around the console and looked over at Rose, who was holding a photo album. The picture she was looking at was of her, she couldn’t have been more than 12, on a new, shiny red bicycle.

Rose looked up at him, “Oh, nothing. Just remembering how great that Christmas was.” She chuckled a bit. “Mum didn’t have much money, though she wanted to get me something nice. I really wanted that bicycle but it was out of our price limit. I was so happy when I found it under the tree, though Mum swore up and down that she didn’t buy it when I asked her a few years back.”

Sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her, the Doctor looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. “Rose, when you said no, I traveled for years on my own. I, well, I may have gone back to 1989 and done a bit of persuading…”

Rose looked up at him, a smile forming on her face, “You were eavesdropping, weren’t you? You got me the bicycle?” Suddenly, her arms were wrapped around his waist, her face buried in his chest. He hugged back with equal fervor, his face burying itself in her neck.

“Anything for you, Rose,” he said.


End file.
